


Long time no see

by ddugeun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Retirement, School Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: loosely based onskygemspeaks' retirement au!(ft. a high school reunion)-“Mum? What’s wrong?” he might be 27 and retired, but his anxiety never gets easier about the smaller things.“Yuuri! Oh, don’t worry, nothing’s wrong!” Hiroko chirped through the speakers. It’s not quite enough to quell his nervous thoughts just yet. “I got a letter for you in the post; it looked quite important so I opened it incase it was time sensitive, and it turns out it’s a high school reunion invite!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to change my style of writing to be a little more free flowing, so i hoped i achieved that! this headcanon is absolutely hilarious and i adore it (identity reveals in general are my fave) but i wanted to mix it up a bit and throw in a high school reunion. i'm sure many other people are curious about yuuri's high school years, so this is just my take on it all! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> shoutout to the nanidato and architecture in tokyo mixes, i couldn't have made it through it w/o you (lmao) ♡♡♡
> 
> i hope you enjoy this~ ✧( ु•⌄• )  
> unbeta'd, sorry! feel free to point out any mistakes ♡  
> (p.s yes all of yuuri's high school friends are named after natsume yuujinchou characters, don't judge me)

Yuuri isn’t expecting a phone call from his family until the weekend, so when his phone lights up with ‘incoming phone call: mum’ on a Tuesday, he can’t help the swell of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Unscheduled phone calls always made his mind go everywhere: from the worst case scenario to an even _worse_ case scenario. With an unsteady exhale, he picked up his phone and slid to answer, shakily raising it up to his ear.

 

“Mum? What’s wrong?” he might be 27 and retired, but his anxiety never gets easier about the smaller things.

“Yuuri! Oh, don’t worry, nothing’s wrong!” Hiroko chirped through the speakers. It’s not quite enough to quell his nervous thoughts just yet. “I got a letter for you in the post; it looked quite important so I opened it incase it was time sensitive, and it turns out it’s a high school reunion invite!”

 

He didn’t think his irrational worrying would be _right_ . This was definitely an ‘ _even worse case_ ’ for a phone call. High school had been unremarkable at best; he’d spent most of his time at Ice Castle skating, and barely managed to keep his life together with the addition of school work that kept piling up. He had friends other than Yuuko and Takeshi, but he hadn’t spoken to them since he left.

With a twinge of guilt he realised that they had a lot of fun times together; going to the beach on sunny days, racing each other to school and having weekly study sessions. Each one of them were polar opposites - it was a surprise that they got on at all, to be honest, but they treated him better than anyone else in his grade did. They would always stand up for him whenever someone made snide remarks about his body shape and his interest in figure skating. (He’d thankfully somehow managed to keep his idolisation about Victor a secret from them, he wasn’t too sure how they’d react to _that_ if it’d ever came up.)

 

“Yuuri?” his mother’s voice broke through his inner thoughts, and he zoned back into the conversation at hand.

“Oh, um, I’m not sure if I-”

“Don’t be silly!” he cut him off before he could finish his refusal, “I’m sure your friends would like to see you. It’d be nice to see you as well, it’s been so long. I miss Vicchan, too…”

Yuuri sighed, knowing he was already losing an impossible battle. Granted, he _did_ miss Japan, and he _did_ miss his mother’s cooking. There’s nothing wrong with just going to the reunion for a few minutes and then escaping afterwards, right?

 

“Okay,” he finally replied, “I’ll come. When’s the date? Yurio doesn’t have training at the moment since it’s off season,”

“Ohhh, I’m so happy! It’s in a few weeks, so you’ve got plenty of time to plan everything! I’ll ask Mari to send you a photo of the invite so you can show it to Vicchan.”

Yuuri chuckled and settled back into the sofa cushions, knowing he’d be there for a while to listen to his mother catch him up on the gossip he’d missed since their last chat.

 

\--

 

Yuuri also isn’t expecting Victor to be so excited about a high school reunion - one that isn’t even _his_.

“That sounds like so much fun!” his husband exclaimed, eyes sparkling, “I wish I was invited to one! Then again, I never really did go to high school in the first place…” he trailed off, suddenly looking pensive.

Yuuri cleared his throat in an attempt to break Victor out of his thoughts; he knew that Victor’s education was a bit of a sore spot for him, and he’s not quite over all the opportunities he missed out on. Him and Yurio argued frequently about the importance of it - in this case, Yurio going to college - but Victor is hell bent on Yurio going and making sure he experiences both figure skating _and_ college life, despite Yurio saying otherwise.

 

“I suppose… you could come with me?” Yuuri asked, pushing his glasses up in a nervous gesture.

He knows he’s said the right thing as soon as Victor’s whole face turns blindingly bright, and begins bouncing around on the spot in excitement.

“Oh Yuuri, I’d love to go! I’d have to speak Japanese the whole night, right? It’d be a good chance to meet your friends _and_ practice my speaking!”

 

Victor skipped right over to Yuuri, grabbing his hands and pulling him forward so they’re chest to chest. Yuuri flushed at their sudden proximity; no matter how long he’d been with Victor, he’s still gets a little embarrassed at his closeness, and he freezes up.

“I’ll book the flights now!” Victor swooped down to press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and then he’s off again. He flounced around the apartment in search of their laptop, an excited Makkachin bouncing after him; tail wagging and tongue poked out. She must’ve caught onto her owner’s feelings and decided to replicate them too.

 

Yuuri watched on as it all played out with a small smile on his face and heart light with contentment. Back in high school he’d never truly imagined reaching this level of domesticity; where Victor had only been a concept on the opposite side of a screen and love completely out of the question. Now, he’s living in a spacious apartment in the heart of St. Petersburg, married to the love of his life and a co-owner of a cute dog. High school had been a low point at the time - full of struggle and self discovery - but he wouldn’t change a thing if it meant losing this.

 

\--

 

Yuuri is expecting the large welcome that him, Victor and Makkachin all receive once they’ve landed in Japan and are through the doors of Yu-topia. His mother greeted them with open arms, Mari with a smile hidden behind a cigarette, and Toshiya with a firm pat on the back. He’d already asked his mother to send the invite back with a circle around the ‘I will be able to attend’ option, but he hadn’t heard anything else about the event apart from planning to arrive a few days before to get over the jet-lag.

 

Victor and him settled in with a cup of sake and a steaming bowl of katsudon, warmed by the chatter of the patrons that surrounded them. It almost felt like they’d never left at all.

 

\--

 

Yuuri isn’t quite expecting to feel as restless as he does an hour before they need to set off to the venue. He kept fiddling with his tie despite it already being perfect, and admired the dark navy colour that complimented his skin along with matching the deep red tie that Victor’s wearing. There’s a thrum of anxiety underneath his skin that makes it seem like his whole body is one big _itch_ , yet there’s also a slow burn of anticipation to see his old friends again. He wonders how much they’ve changed, what they look like now and if they’re also at a happy point in their lives. He catches himself in the mirror smiling as he recalled fond memories of them all, and doesn’t miss Victor approaching from behind him.

 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and propped his chin on his shoulder, grinning at the mirror image of themselves.

“Are you nervous?” he asked in Japanese. Victor is extremely passionate about keeping his fluency with the language once they’d decided to retire to Russia; sometimes him talking in Yuuri’s mother tongue is the only thing that helped quell the gnaw of homesickness that never went away.

“Mhmm, I guess,” Yuuri replied, moving his hands to rest on top of Victor’s at his stomach. He studied their image in the mirror; their matching suits are obvious, coupled with their gold wedding bands that shine in the light tie the whole image of ‘married couple’ together. Victor grinned in knowing that they were both thinking the same thing, and kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

 

“You have to introduce me to everyone! I want to show you off, my darling husband~” Victor sing-songed.

Yuuri cringed at the thought and took his eyes off the mirror to turn his head over his shoulder and met Victor’s amused gaze directly.

“You have to be on your absolute best behaviour, and that means no getting drunk or waxing poetic about _me_ , or our dog -”

Victor gasped dramatically at that, as if he’d been offended. Yuuri ignored it as he carried on.

“You keep your photo albums to yourself, no telling embarrassing stories about me and _definitely_ no telling anyone about how we met.”

Victor pouted, bottom lip jutted out and eyebrows pinched, “but what else am I supposed to talk about?”

 

Yuuri sighed and turned around fully so they’re pressed together from chest to hip. He placed his hands low on Victor’s hips and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he said, voice low and sultry.

Victor narrowed his eyes - knowing full well that Yuuri was deflecting while also being hopelessly wrapped around his little finger - before he swooped down to kiss him. Both of them sighed in relief at the contact, and it didn’t take long for Yuuri to swipe his tongue across Victor’s bottom lip. Victor inhaled sharply, retaliating with a cheeky nip of teeth. Yuuri huffed a laugh and deepened the kiss, their lips moving smoothly against each other. Kissing Victor always felt like the first time; his chest swelled and his hands trembled as his husband knew the exact buttons to press to make him break.

 

Victor pulled back after a while, “if you carry that on, we’ll never make it in time,” he murmured, voice low and rough. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared at Yuuri’s kiss swollen lips.

Yuuri smirked in a sudden impulse of self-confidence that always came after seeing what he was able to do to Victor, and slid his hands to just above the swell of Victor’s ass, “I don’t mind.”

 

Victor snorted, the unattractive noise did nothing to deter Yuuri as he leaned back in for another kiss.

Victor placed a finger on his lips to stop him, tutting playfully, “well _I_ would. We’ve been planning this for weeks. You want to see your friends, no?”

Yuuri groaned, knowing full well Victor had a good point. He didn’t put up a fight as he reluctantly let Victor pull away fully and wasted no time checking his appearance again in the mirror. He laughed when Victor let out a squawk about how he looked a mess and would have to iron his shirt again.

 

\--

 

Yuuri definitely isn’t expecting to be parted with Victor as soon as they stepped into the hall, but it still somehow happened. He walked further into the room, frantically looking left and right in an attempt to spot the shine of silver hair. In the back of his mind he noticed the difference between this and the banquets he used to attend; the banquets always held a quiet sterile feeling that always made him sweat while talking to sponsors, whereas here there was a palpable feeling of excitement and warmth.

 

“Katsuki-san!” he heard someone yell from fairly close, but he filtered it out as he carried on trying to search for Victor. The hall was fairly packed, the music loud and the chatter even louder. The dim lighting helped set a relaxing and laid back atmosphere, yet it can’t soothe his growing anxiety about losing Victor and actually facing his friends he cut off contact with over 10 years ago.

Victor was meant to stay by his side throughout the whole thing, acting as a buffer and a conversation maker while Yuuri fumbled through helplessly.

 

“Oh wow, it is you!” he heard the same voice as before yell, this time from right next to him. He jumped in shock and spun around to face the person. His face brightened almost immediately in recognition of the man stood in front of him.

 

“Nishimura-san!” he grinned, not needing to force the smile that came naturally onto his face.

They both tilted forward in a brief bow as they shook hands in introduction.

“You’re a lot taller than you were when I last saw you,” Nishimura remarked, “still not as tall as me, though!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the old argument, he’d always been on the shorter side during high school before shooting up a few inches on his way into college; none of which his friend’s had known about.

 

“Anyway, the rest of the gang is over there. We’ve been waiting for you to arrive!” Nishimura gripped lightly around his wrist and tugged, motioning for Yuuri to follow him through the crowd to an empty corner where his friend’s were all stood. He instantly spotted them gathered tightly together, all dressed to the nines and looking a lot older than he remembered.

 

Everyone had drinks in their hands already, taking small sips while keeping an ongoing conversation going. Yuuri heard a few scattered laughs before they all spotted him and Nishimura approaching, and then their attention is all on them.

 

“Holy - is that _Katsuki_?” Sasada asked in shock, looking equally surprised and impressed. She’d always been expressive in the best ways; open minded with no filter whatsoever. It was terrifying back when he was 16, as he’d been the brunt of her lectures about ‘opening himself up’ most of the time, but now it was refreshing to see. The fact that she still had the same circle glasses that used to glint menacingly when she had a wacky idea was even funnier.

“It is!” Kitamoto cheered, waving at him. Kitamoto was always on the same wavelength as Nishimura, their personalities complementing each other perfectly. They’d been inseparable, and it’s clear that that hasn’t really changed.

“It’s good to see you, Katsuki-san,” Tanuma said, giving him a gentle smile once they met gazes. Yuuri smiled back automatically; out of everyone he hung out with, Tanuma had been the one he was closest to. They both weren’t keen on speaking a lot or being in the spotlight, often instead opting to study together in silence to trade notes.

 

“You completely dropped off the face of the earth after high school.” Kitamoto stated, frowning.

Nishimura finally let go of Yuuri’s wrist at that to stand next to Kitamoto. Yuuri laughed shakily, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“I went to college in America, and um,” he stuttered, all the guilt of cutting them off as soon as they’d graduated came full force. It dawned on him that they’d all kept in contact in some shape or form, and Yuuri felt a little out of place. His stomach twisted in distress, his anxiety that had been kept at bay was starting to bubble up again.

 

“That sounds exciting,” Tanuma offered, his voice still as soft as it’d been during high school and instantly calmed Yuuri’s hectic emotions.

“I never went to college,” Nishimura pouted. That was actually a surprise to Yuuri, he remembered how much pressure had been on him by his family to go to extra study sessions and join cram school.

Sasada rolled her eyes behind her glasses, “that’s because you took over that old geezer’s business.”

Yuuri took this as an opportunity to join the conversation again after his previous flub. He’s determined to make the most of this while he can.

“What kind of business was it?” he asked, relieved when his voice didn’t tremble.

Nishimura gestured widely, “restaurant business. I spent most of my time wasting away in the kitchens scrubbing pans!”

Yuuri joined in with the laughter at Nishimura’s dramatics; he’d definitely not changed in that aspect since high school.

 

“I went to college for accounting and managed to land a decent apprenticeship,” Kitamoto said. “It was hard work, but I slowly made my way up the ranks.”

“Lucky!” Nishimura replied in accented English.

Yuuri chuckled, happy to see that they seemed just as close as they did many years ago. Kitamoto always tended to go along with Nishimura’s weird ideas, but acted as the sensible one between them.

He turned to Sasada, who seemed to be watching them with fondness.

“What have you been up to, Sasada-san?” Yuuri inquired.

 

Sasada turned her attention to Yuuri, her glassed glinted familiarly in the low light.

“I went into politics,” she replied, smiling at Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded in understanding, the career fitted her perfectly.

“Tanuma followed his dad’s footsteps, he’s still in training though!” Nishimura said. The group burst into laughter, including Tanuma, and it’s obvious that the remark seemed to be an inside joke. Yuuri tried not to take offence, and isn’t quite sure what Tanuma’s father’s footsteps are, but he’s too nervous to ask.

 

“What about you, Katsuki-san? You said you went to America, right?” Sasada questioned, the attention turning back to him again. With the sudden addition of four pairs of eyes on him, he begun to feel himself sweat.

“What did you go to America for?”

_Training for figure skating_ , is what Yuuri wanted to say, but instead: “Psychology,” he replied, which isn’t technically a lie, “it wasn’t what I wanted to do, but it was a good back up.”

 

The group nodded in understanding. The silence doesn’t last long as Nishimura starts retelling stories of his early days of working in a restaurant, and despite him being almost 30 now, the ‘old geezer’ was still his boss.

Yuuri is thankful at the change of topic and let out a sigh of relief, not particularly wanting to explain everything past college. He’s not even sure where to begin, let alone how to tell everyone when they had no idea about any of it.

 

A sudden uproar of noise from the opposite side of the hall breaks them out of conversation, and they all turned towards what seemed to be the buffet table. There’s a large crowd of women, along with a few men in the mix too, and one _very_ familiar mop of silver hair.

Yuuri doesn’t know what exactly is going on, and doesn’t really want to, but he can guess from the swooning and enraptured expressions on their faces that his husband has somehow charmed the pants off of everyone gathered.

 

“Who the hell is the foreigner?” Nishimura asked, voice clouded in confusion.

“I don’t remember anyone like that being in the same grade as us.” Kitamoto replied, equally confused.

Yuuri groaned internally knowing full well he’s going to have to go over there and break it all up. How was _this_ being on his ‘best behaviour’?!

Sasada seemed to be squinting behind her glasses to get a better look, and he can tell the exact moment she spots Victor as her face starts turning pink.

“Uwah, an _ikemen_ ,” she muttered to herself. Tanuma snorted, overhearing the comment.

 

Yuuri sighed, his head hanging low in acceptance that he better make a move now rather than later before things get out of hand. The gathered crowd seemed to be getting rowdier as more people kept joining to watch and see what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said to the group before he started walking toward the crowd, ignoring the confused yells of his friends asking what he was doing.

 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled as he pressed through the tightly packed crowd to where his husband was doing something or other. “ _Excuse me_.” he repeated louder before being elbowed by a particularly enthusiastic participant.

 

Once he’d finally reached the front, sides aching from being knocked and hair a mess, he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow in wait for Victor to notice him. It doesn’t take long, Victor’s always seemed to have a built-in ‘Yuuri radar’ (as Yurio dubbed it), and their eyes met. His husband stopped mid-sentence, cutting off whatever riveting story he was retelling with exaggerated gestures and a heart shaped smile.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor yelled, flinging himself forward to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He doesn’t budge, instead choosing to focus on ignoring the shocked gasps and jealous whisperings.

“Everyone here is so nice,” Victor chattered away in rapid Japanese. “They say I sound like a native!”

Yuuri is stubborn, but he’s not completely immune to the swell of pride he felt at that statement. Victor is clearly not drunk - confirmed by the faint smell of mint on his breath and how clear his words are - and has just naturally drawn a crowd together with his charms and foreign good looks.

 

Victor nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, and that’s a bit too much for Yuuri to handle while being surrounded and in public. He unfolded his arms to place his hands on Victor’s waist, pushing him back enough for Victor to get the hint to detach himself. There’s an embarrassed flush across his cheeks, even his ears are burning red.

 

“I thought you came here to meet my friends?” he asked petulantly.

Victor clapped his hands together and nodded excitedly. Yuuri grinned back at his husband’s enthusiasm and put his hand out for Victor to entwine their fingers together. Victor doesn’t even hesitate to do just that, and Yuuri used this to pull Victor away and through the crowd. He doesn’t fail to see the fact that Victor’s using his other hand to wave to everyone he was talking to, along with yelling apologies and goodbyes. Yuuri also doesn’t fail to overhear disappointed sighs and complaints, and _that_ sends a wave of smugness through him. Yuuri will always have Victor’s undivided attention above everyone else, no matter what the situation.

 

The shock on his friend’s faces as they approached would be absolutely hilarious if his palms weren’t sweating and his mind wasn’t going slightly fuzzy in panic. How do people just _introduce_ their husbands to people who they haven’t spoken to in over 10 years with no idea on how they’re going to react?!

 

“Um,” Yuuri began once they were back in the circle, “this is Victor.”

Yuuri cringed as soon as he finished saying that, _how the hell are they just meant to know who Victor is?!_

“My, um, he’s my - husband.” Yuuri finished, and he’s fairly sure his face is now on fire it feels so hot.

 

The group all look taken aback, no one saying anything for a few moments as it sinks in at what he just said. He can almost feel the moment when they’ve all caught up and they’re ready to burst.

“YOU’RE MARRIED?!” Nishimura yelled, gathering the attention of people nearby. His mouth is gaping open comically, Kitamoto joining him in matching facial expressions. Even Tanuma seemed to be affected, only shown by the way his eyes have widened slightly. Sasada on the other hand is calmly assessing Victor, her eyes narrowed.

 

“Hi!” Victor chirped in English, accompanied with a little wave, “I’m guessing Yuuri didn’t mention me yet?” he laughed, squeezing Yuuri’s hand encouragingly.

“Y-you’re married? To _him_?” Kitamoto blurted out, gesturing between the two of them. The tone is not accusing or insulting, just full of pure surprise. Sasada’s silence is extremely unnerving compared to Tanuma’s, as usually it’s followed by some epic declaration, if he remembered correctly. Yuuri doesn’t have enough courage to look them in the eye at that moment, let alone ask them about what they think.

 

“Did you meet him at your fancy American college?!” Nishimura shouted, still clearly shaken. Victor coughed to cover up his laugh at that, and Yuuri can see a tiny smile on his face from the corner of his eye.

 

He’s about to reply when -

 

_“Oh my god, it’s really them!” “Go and ask for an autograph!” “No way, it’s too embarrassing!” “Do it, do it, do it!”_

 

They’re loud enough for the group to all turn and face the small gathering of girls who are stood not too far away, all of them pushing and shoving at each other to go closer. He doesn’t recognise any of them from his time at high school, which isn’t a surprise since he didn’t interact with anyone apart from his own form class. They do seem younger than most people gathered though, and that’s a little confusing. The confusion cleared once he realised that they’re _fans_ \- actual fans of Victor and Yuuri, at his _high school reunion_ \- and that is something Yuuri can deal with after many years of being coached by The Victor Nikiforov.

 

He loosened his stance, eyelids drooping and a slow smirk appeared on his face as he met their gazes dead on, “we can give you autographs, if you want.”

They all gape in shock at the sudden change in Yuuri’s demeanor, before squealing and rushing forward. His friends look even more bewildered than before, and he’s pretty sure Nishimura is about to pass out.

 

Both him and Victor go through the motions, signing scraps of paper and even an arm, plastering on smiles and peace signs as they take selfies.

“I can’t believe it’s really you! Nee-chan showed me her yearbook and you were in it, but I didn’t expect you to come to the reunion! I’m so glad she dragged me along!”

 

Yuuri watched as Victor’s face brightened at the mention of _Yuuri_ and _yearbook_ , and quickly steps in to deter him from asking about it.

“I’m glad I came too, I got to meet you three, after all,” the fanservice reply seemed to do the trick; prompting the girls to squeal even more.

“Please let Yuratchka know that we’re excited for his upcoming season!”

“Victor-san, thank you so much for coaching Yura! Tell him he has Angels in Japan!”

 

Victor nodded excitedly, thanking the girls sincerely for their support. Yuuri waved as they all finally leave, screaming and gushing.

 

“What the hell just happened,” Kitamoto asked faintly. The shock’s even gotten to Nishimura enough that even _he’s_ speechless. Yuuri maybe feels a little bad, _maybe_.

 

“Yuuri and I met while we were still competing. I’m his coach, well - before he retired, anyway.” Victor explained as if that was going to clear it all up. It definitely didn’t, if anything it made it worse, considering all four of them still have no idea why Victor would be coaching in the first place.

“I’m so glad Yura has fans, even in Japan!” Victor said happily to himself.

 

“Competing? _Coaching_? For what?” Tanuma asked, “I thought you said you went into psychology?”

“O-oh, um, no? I was actually a competitive figure skater until a few years ago.” Yuuri replied, stumbling over the words.

“That’s right!” and oh god, Victor’s using his ‘proud husband/coach’ voice, “my Yuuri won 2 golds at the Grand Prix, 2 golds in Worlds and a silver in Pyeongchang!”

There was an extended moment of silence as everyone took in what he said. Yuuri was actually starting to feel sorry for them at this point.

 

“P-Pyeongchang? You mean where the _Olympics_ were held? You’re literally an _Olympian_?!” Nishimura squawked, finding his voice again.

“How on earth was that not the first thing you told us?!” Kitamoto added on.

“Katsuki-san,” Tanuma said. He didn’t need to say anything else, his tone of voice was already enough to make Yuuri flush in shame and embarrassment.

“W-well, um -”

 

“Wait a second,” Sasada’s sharp voice cut in, “aren’t you the guy that Yuuri used to have photos of in his locker?”

It was Yuuri’s turn to gape in shock, his brain coming to an absolute stand still. Kitamoto and Nishimura both gasped in recognition and glee. At that, Yuuri had an overwhelming urge to bury himself 6 feet under and never appear again. How did they find out about that?!

 

“What?!” he yelled in shock at the same time Victor said: “Yuuri! You did?!”

Sasada laughed, her head thrown back with the force of it, “was it meant to be a secret? Katsuki-san, you had magazine cut outs of him _everywhere_.”

Kitamoto nodded eagerly, now that he’s finally back on track with the conversation.

“Totally! Your school planner were covered in them too.”

Yuuri’s feeling faint. He thought he was discreet enough for no one in his grade to know about that! He knew that Victor knew he was a fan, but this…!

 

Tanuma hummed to himself in acknowledgement, as if confirming something.

“I’m pretty sure you accidentally doodled his name onto my notes instead of yours one time, too. Victor Ni-?”

“No no no no!” Yuuri yelled, waving his hands in front of him in a panic. “Stop! Don’t say anything else!”

“Yuuri!” Victor sing-songed, throwing an arm over his shoulder to pull him into his side, “you really were my biggest fan!”

 

Everyone burst into laughter at that, leaving Yuuri to stew in his own misfortune and embarrassment. He knows it’s all in good jest, despite his burning humiliation and the knowledge that he’ll have to live with Victor bringing it up for the _rest of his life_.

He sunk into the warmth of Victor’s side and gradually began to join in with the laughter too. Afterall, he’s surrounded by his friends and married to the man he used to doodle about in the margins of his school books, and that’s all he can ever ask for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests now on my writing blog, so if you want to send anything hmu on [tumblr](http://chukichi.tumblr.com/)! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
